Something More
by MeaningOfLife42
Summary: James left to fight in the war. It's 10 years later and now Lily's getting married. Lily/James Post Marauder-Era. Quite sweet :


**Well...We kinda got stuck with our other story, Dancing in the Rain (Go read it if you haven't, it's not bad...), so we wrote this to get rid of a bit of writers block...Hope you enjoy!! :D:D**

Something More

She'd been having second thoughts for the past few weeks. Despite the fact that he had been gone for the past 10 years she still woke in the night calling his name, there was little doubt left in her mind that he was dead. It had been an agonising 10 years. He had left on a mission for the order and she had had no contact with him since that day. It was as if a piece of her had died. The Marauders seemed to feel that way also. She had distanced herself from them, their presence made her miss James more. The first 5 years she had lived in hope. Hope that he would one day return to her and they could continue their life together in sheer bliss.

Then Mike came along. He taught her to love again. At first it had seemed like a betrayal. How could she love another when her own beloved was fighting for his life? Mike had opened her mind to the fact that James may be dead and had helped her through the pain. Eventually she had leant to love him back. Now 5 years down the line she was about to marry him.

Sirius had visited her a few days ago, his unexpected visit had surprised her but despite his arguments, she had held her ground on marrying Mike and they had parted with him sarcastically wishing her a good life. Her thoughts had returned to James and that night her sleep was punctuated with visions of him and her. She woke many times in the night calling his name, only to cry herself back to sleep, despair crushing her.

She hadn't dared to tell Mike of her distress, thinking it would be unfair to burden him with these thoughts, just days before the wedding.

The morning of the wedding dawned grey, frozen and bitterly cold. Her best friend, Alice, helped her to get ready, for what was supposed to be the best day of her life, telling her how lucky she was. Lily smiled half-heartedly, happy for her friend's recent engagement to Frank, but her thoughts on how different this all would have been if James was the one waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Time was inconsistent. She arrived at the church in what seemed like minutes but the time she took before walking down the aisle seemed like hours. Part of her wished someone could come and comfort her and tell her what she was doing was the right thing.

The aisle seemed to stretch for miles as she slowly travelled down it. Her mind had exhausted itself with thought of what could have been and now all she wanted was for this ordeal to end.

She looked down the aisle at Mike, his smile showing he understood how hard this was for her. This reminded her of how much she loved him, but a nagging voice at the back of her mind told her that it was the wrong man at the end of the aisle. She loved him, but not in the same was she had loved James. Her and Mike rarely argued and everything was perfect - too perfect for her to be truly happy. Every time he held her close, she was content. It was all she thought she could ever be now. Despite this she longed for something more.

She completed her epic journey to the end of the aisle, her mind racing a million miles a minute. She could barely concentrate on anything the vicar said, but stood in anticipation of the line 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'.

Then it happened. The thing she had dreamed of for the last 10 years. A bang echoed around the church, the acoustics amplifying the crash of the doors as they flew open. All heads whipped in the direction of the doors. A figure stood in the doorway, his features unrecognisable due to the blinding snow that had covered the ground during the service and was still coming down in huge flakes. The figure shook his head, sending a flurry of snow onto the surrounding congregation.

"Sorry I'm not dressed for the occasion, was a little preoccupied with escaping." The figure announced. At this point it clicked, the unmistakeable mop of jet-black hair, coupled with the deep, rich voice could only belong to one person. She gasped. James Potter had returned.

He was suddenly buried under a heap of his best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter as they all cheered burying him in a marauder group hug. Realising where they were, they got to their feet, glancing round at the surprised crowd. James ran a hand through his hair, his eyes travelling up the aisle before coming to rest on Lily's elegant figure. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed.

He walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. He stopped only a few inches from her looking unsure as to whether he was still worthy enough to stand so close to her, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "tell me I'm not too late." She stood there only able to utter one word,

"James…" she murmured, wondering if this all was another dream. Mike's voice broke through her thoughts,

"Late…if you were any later, you'd be…" his sentence was cut short as Lily's fist collided with his nose. A sickening crunch filled the church and a collective gasp rose from the spectators, punctured by the cheers of the marauders. James stood there shocked. Lily turned to face him looking a little sheepish. Her expression quickly changed to anger, she opened her fist and slapped him,

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" she growled. Sirius cheered again. James turned to face him incredulously. Sirius shrugged and said,

"Sorry, but you kinda deserved it mate." Remus silently nodded his agreement. James rolled his eyes and turned back to face Lily.

"I'm sorry, I…" he was cut short as Mike rose behind Lily and grabbed her by the elbow,

"He doesn't deserve you," he whispered harshly in her ear, "he broke your heart. He left you." Lily looked towards James, confusion clouding her features.

"I know I left and I hate myself for it. I can't imagine a life without you. These past 10 years have been torture. There was never a day when I didn't think about you. I dreamed of returning and spending the rest of life with you, you are what kept me fighting. The prospect of anything hurting you…" he trailed off unable to complete the sentence as if the thought was too much to bear. He looked away not wanting her to notice the tears in his eyes. Noticing this, she couldn't bring herself to tell him at that moment how much he had hurt her.

She still looked uncertain. "Come on!" Sirius yelled, "If you don't marry him, I will." Lily broke into a grin,

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" She said, throwing Mike's arm off her and throwing herself at James. He staggered backwards, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. She stared into his hazel eyes and felt her heart become whole once more. She brought her lips to within a millimetre of his, "I missed you." She whispered before his lips crashed into hers. Fireworks went off inside her. This was what she wanted. How could she have settled for anything less? As he carried her out of the church, into the swirling snow, she realised this was her Something More.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should we do some sort of sequel/prequel? Or more oneshots? We need ideas people!!**

**Thanks Us, xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
